Team Light – RE I Love You: REmake
by Undead Light
Summary: A freak accident sends S.T.A.R.S member Rebecca Chambers to the real world. She meets a progaming team calling themselves Team Light. Will she be able to lead a normal life with Team Light? A team were the abnormal things happen all the time...
1. Day in the Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Halo. Wish I did but I don't... Any relation with persons living or dead (undead included) is purely coincidental. Unless your Team Light personnel then its not coincidental... All hail Team Light

Be warned: Slight momentary Nudity...

Team Light – RE I Love You: REmake

Chapter One: Day in the Life

"_When a story is retold it is never told the same way twice."_

"What's that mean?" Ben said puzzled.

"Your life is a story. You and your friends are merely characters…" The Gypsy said.

"So my story is being retold?" Ben asked.

"Yes…" The Gypsy said.

"What will happen in my story?" Ben asked.

"Good things and bad things. You'll make new friends and new enemies. Many battles…" The Gypsy said.

"Right…" Ben said. He arched an eyebrow.

"Something will come your way… This gift will be the source of a lot of annoyance in your life. Yet she will be the source of much more better things… for you and Team Light, Captain Arriza." The Gypsy smiled.

"How did you know about Team Light…" Ben asked.

Ben's phone buzzed and rang. He touched a button on his blue tooth head set.

"You have to leave. The fools are challenging your friends, testing their paint ball skills." The Gypsy said.

"Hello?" Ben said.

"Captain, those punks at South Side Heights are calling us out." AJ said.

"Be right there…" Ben said. He paid the Gypsy and walked out. _Take a lesson from Macbeth… No tactical advice from creepy women._

Ben hopped into his beaten up Toyota Corolla. He sped his way to the Ashen Apartment complex. A small slightly rundown building. But it had character. Ben liked the people who lived with him. South Side was a fancy building. The floors where cleaned and waxed daily. Mostly upper class people lived there.

"Sara!" Lucy yelled.

"Hi, Miss Lucy. Sara run off again?" Ben said.

Lucy was single mom. Ashen heights was all she could afford. She worked double shifts at the local "gentleman's club." She was a very beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair, a super model face. But she always seemed to fall for the wrong kind of guy. Team Light had to "intervene" or as AJ would put it "unleash some major sexy ass kicking" when things got a little rough between Lucy and whatever drunk asshole Lucy was going out with. A few times a drunk ex would beat on Lucy's door hold a hunting knife. Scaring Sara, pissing off the Team. In return for the team's help she did not complain when LAN parties got loud and dredged on late into the night.

"Check the ducts she likes to hide in there." Ben said. "Saw her run in there the other day."

"Thanks Ben…" Lucy said.

Ben smiled and went about his business. Jeri's door was open, Ben peeked inside. Jeri was lying in a pool of crimson. Ben swore and ran to his aid. He looked for possible wounds. But found none. Jeri's eyes opened.

"Hello, Benjamin!" Jeri said.

"Jeri what the hell are you doing laying on the floor soaked in red paint?" Ben said

"Working…" he replied.

"Working on what?" Ben said he was very confused.

"That… The confused look on your face. I'm going to draw it!" Jeri said.

"Riiiiiiight…. People think I'm insane…" Ben said.

"Geniuses are all called insane by the common folk…" Jeri said.

Ben left the apartment. Jeri was as into art as Team Light was into video games. He made it to the Team Light apartment. He unlocked the door. Paint ball equipment lay askew on the tables.

"Team Report!" Ben asked.

"Sir we're double checking our equipment. The assholes at South Side challenged us to a night duel." AJ said.

"I see. Where's my equipment?" Ben asked.

"John's working with the scope on your MR1." AJ said.

Ben walked into the arena, Team Light's main video game room. Xbox 360s and other video game equipment. John sat at the table cleared of video game equipment. Ben picked up his Spyder MR1. He shouldered the butt of his rifle and looked down the scope.

"I adjusted the sights and added a layer of tint to the scope. Shall, we run the tutorial?" John asked.

"Ummm sure..." Ben said.

"Ok sir, look up. Good look down... I'm still getting some feedback. I'm going to invert your looking pitch, lets see if you like it better this way." John said.

"AAAHHH!!! Uninvert the the looking pitch! Vedow! Vedow!" Ben yelled, he ran away.

Ben was never comfortable in the dark. His visor was fogging up from his heavy breathing. He scanned the horizon looking for his team. Hell, looking for anyone. Ben's heart began to rush. He stood up to scan the whole battle field. A paint ball whizzed past his head. He dove back into cover.

"I saw that Ben..." Desi said over the radio.

"Yeah, well at least we know where the enemies are. Any snipers?" Ben asked.

"A few..." Desi said making sure not to give away anyone's positions.

"Well I've been made... No way I can get a new hiding spot... No way I can put up a defense, would get pwned by before I could raise my gun... Got a plan!" Ben said.

Ignoring Ben's babbling to himself... "What's the plan, sir?" Desi asked.

"Shoot the light..." Ben removed the red laser sight from the MR1. He pointed the red light at one of his attackers. No sooner than the light hit the enemy a paint ball smashed into his face mask.

"Right between the eyes!" AJ cheered.

The other attackers dove for cover. Ben followed as many as he could. He light up the rock that he knew for an enemy was behind. It was hard to see in the dark night, but Ben saw a black cylinder fly through the sky.

"Nade out!" Mid yelled.

The enemy yelled in frustration. Ben painted another target. Another enemy soon to go down.

"We let you win." Ben mimicked. He laughed. "Grab snacks celebration time."

A man walked into the Quick Stop. The team nor the cashier thought anything of it. He looked a little bit nervous... He walked right up to the cashier. The cashier thought he was going to buy a carton of cigarettes or some gasoline. The man pulled a Uzi out of his pants. He leveled it right at the cashier's head.

"Empty your register!" He yelled, any sign of nervousness was gone now.

"Team Light form up on me!" Ben yelled, his voice became deep and authoritative.

The man looked around he was taken off guard. He must have not seen the team browsing the junk foods and other snacks. He slowly scanned the aisles checking every corner. He found the team very quickly, all four of them...

"Down on the ground!" He yelled.

Ben ordered the three others to do what the robber said. Ben looked up at the crook.

"There's five of us..." Ben said, mockingly.

"Shut up, your lying!" He yelled.

"Ha! Tell that to him." Ben said nothing more he returned to looking at the floor.

The robber turned around. He almost soiled his pants. AJ punched him in the face. He could feel three quick pops as the robber's jaw broke in three places. Team Light got up.

"Owned!" AJ yelled.

Ben slammed the Uzi against the counter. Then, placed all the junk food the team picked out.

"Please... don't hurt me! Just go!" The cashier said.

"Hey thanks, you can keep the Uzi." Ben said, "Team Light lets move out!"

The team a large party, every tenant at Ashen Apartments was in attendance. The party was in the hallways and in the apartments. The party spreed like a virus. Every one brought something to eat or drink. The party died down at around three in the morning. The tenants cleaned up the messes.

Ben was probably the only one awake in the whole complex. He played Resident Evil Zero on the Wii. The rest of the team retired to their rooms. With the exception of AJ, who passed out on the love seat, clinging to a bowl of popcorn. Why he was holding the bowl of popcorn or were said bowl came from was beyond his knowledge.

Lighting flashed through the sky. A heavy thunder storm light the morning skies. The storm came from seemingly nowhere. Then picked up strength quick flashes of light came in rapid succession.

Dr. Robert Halsey sat at his desk. This had been a dull week for him. Maybe that was a good thing... Halsey checked his watch three-o-clock. Am or pm he did not know. A white cat by the name of Sagittarius jumped up on his lap. It was against protocol to keep pets at the office. But, the top brass do not really enforce that rule. Besides Halsey never really left the office much. His phone rang. The small almost dorm like office was dead silent. The ringing red desk phone scared Sagittarius out of his lap. Halsey picked up the phone gingerly.

"Section Seven, Halsey." That is all he said.

"Sir we're picking up a lot of beta waves... It's low level but steady increasing. Sir something big is going to go down." Said the voice at the other end.

"I'm on my way..." Halsey said.

He knew the underground levels of Area 51 better than he know his own apartment. He came to the "monitoring room." Halsey's job was to monitor paranormal activity. It was discovered that "Beta Waves" were an early call sign for paranormal activities. Halsey had seen almost everything. Nothing came as a surprise anymore. If he could not find it in Area 51 he found it in Vegas.

The lights flickered in the small apartment. Ben considered turning the Wii off. Or unplugging the Xbox 360s in the Arena, the last thing they needed was their whole stock of 360's getting the the red ring of death. Ben decided it was a good idea. He stood up. At that very second a large bolt of lightning hit the Ashen Apartment Complex. The power fluxed. The TV exploded, a person flew out head first. "Holy Foxtrot!" Ben screamed.

Ben's scream woke AJ. AJ jumped the love seat flipped over. "Crap!" AJ yelled, his bowl of popcorn flew every where. This figure struck Ben square in the chest. Ben was more worried about AJ's well being. His head through the wall. Ben looked at the figure that came through the TV. His eyes wandered from from her face, which he recognized instantly. She was on the cover of Resident Evil Zero... He's eyes slowly wandered down ward. His eyes locked on to her her perky D cup breasts. _Charlie Foxtrot... She's nude... _Ben's legs felt like jellow. His heart hammered so loud that his ears rang. Finally he felt light headed. The corners of his vision began to fad to black. He fell forward like a sack of potatoes. "Ree beckk aaaa..." He numbed...


	2. IRCDYK!

Any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental. If this happens to you you're probably a member of Team Light. 

RE I Love You: REmake

Chapter Two: I'm Rebecca Chambers don't you know!?

Ben's eyes slowly rolled open. The morning sun peeked through the drawn curtains. AJ's head lay slumped against his shoulder. Popcorn butter covered his face, dry wall stuck to his hair. He nudged him away. The team lay slumped against the wall. Ben tried to move his hands. However just like his feet were bound with plastic pull strings.

"Who the hell are you!? Why did you bring me here!?" Rebecca yelled.

Rebecca wore some of Desi's old cloths. They clearly did not fit her.

"I told you! I don't know why you're here! Who are you!?" Guillermo yelled.

"Hey, Rebecca? Talk to me! I'm the Captain." Ben yelled.

She pulled Guillermo off the love seat and dragged Ben over by his neck. The other members began to slowly wake up.

"Captain?" Desi yawned. "What is going on?"

"Team, Hold your positions." Ben said.

"Who are you!?" Rebecca yelled.

"I am Team Light Captain Ben Arriza." Ben said.

"How do you know my name!?" Rebecca yelled.

"I know many things about you Rebecca Chambers. I know you're practically a genius. You graduated from high school at the age of fourteen. You made valedictorian at the Raccoon City University at the age sixteen. You're the youngest member of S.T.A.R.S. Or Special Tactics And Rescue Service. You are currently eighteen. And weigh about ninety three pounds. You are five foot three inches tall. " Ben said.

"Enough! Why am I here!?" She punched Ben in the face. His glasses flew across the room.

"Captain!" Mid yelled.

"Wait." Ben said.

Rebecca's punch was surprisingly hard.

"Enough with this! I've got you all contained... You will answer my questions!" Rebecca yelled.

Ben laughed. "Rebecca -" He started.

"It's Officer Chambers!" Rebecca yelled.

"Alright, Officer Chambers... you think a few plastic pull strings will contain Team Light! Ha! Team Light form up!" Ben yelled.

Rebecca diverted her attention to the team. Their hands were free. They pulled at the pull strings off their feet. Then, slowly stood up. Ben stood up, taking Rebecca by surprise. He kicked her feet out from under her. He softly laid Rebecca on the sofa.

"Now you need to listen to me! I don't know why your here! You burst quite literally out of our TV! I know so much about you because you are a character in my favorite video game." Ben said.

"Video game?" Rebecca whispered.

"Yeah a video game. It's like-" Ben spoke.

"I know what a video game is!" Rebecca yelled.

"Look calm down..." Ben said.

"I want to go home! Send me back!" Rebecca yelled.

"Rebecca I don't know how you got here. But if you calm down me and my team will help-" Ben was cut off.

"My team and I sir..." Guillermo corrected.

"Shut up you! Look we'll help you get back home... But you need to calm down..." Ben said.

"Ok..." Rebecca finally stopped yelling. "Who are you people?"

"We are Team Light. My name is Captain Ben Arriza." Ben said. "Team Light fall in!"

The team stood shoulder to shoulder.

"My Co-Captain Mid. My field tactiction slash ass kicker with a sense of humor that is sexy AJ. Desire or Tex as we call her. She's a jack of all trades. Then there's her brother John, sniper. And you've met Guillermo. Our technician." Ben introduced his team.

"Are you guys military?" Rebecca asked.

The team chuckled. "No... Far from it... We're pro-gamers..." Desi said. "As if they'd last in the military..."

"Hey..." Ben was shot for words.

Dr. Halsey was baffled. The Beta Waves were off the charts. Then vanished... The Waves originated from a small mid-western town. Robert scanned the pages, reports of the "incident." The whooshing of the helicopter's blades we're slightly distracting. The chopper lifted off with out warning. Halsey rode in a CH-53E. One of three. He glanced up from the reports. An A.M.S strike team was reading their equipment. Halsey's phone vibrated. He tapped his blue tooth head set.

"Sir!" Halsey spoke as loudly as he could.

"You are en route to the Beta site?" Halsey's boss said.

"Yes sir, Captain Wesker. I've managed to localize the Beta Waves to a small apartment complex, The 'Ashen Apartments'" Halsey said. "We'll search everything and report back anything abnormal."

"Good. I await your report." Captain Wesker spoke, "My A.M.S teams will aid you in your search."

"I want to know what happened to my friends..." Rebecca said.

"You sure?" Ben sounded a little nervous. Rebecca picked up on it.

"Yeah." She sounded stern in her choice.

"The virus spreads to the city... Chris is M.I.A. Jill Valentine barely escapes with her life. Brad Vickers is killed... That's pretty much the Reader's Digest version." Ben said.

"I see..." Rebecca said. Rebecca fought back the tears.

"The government bombs the city the death toll was around three hundred thousand..." Ben said

"Enough! Ben!" Desi said. She whacked Ben upside the head.

Mid and Guillermo checked the equipment in the gaming Arena. The others cleaned the popcorn and bits of smashed TV. John's eyes diverted to the window. He heard the swooshing of helicopters. He managed to catch a CH-53E set down in the parking lot. Then two more...

"Santa mierda! Guys los federales está aquí! Bet existe aquí para Rebecca ..." John yelled.

"English... dude... English..." Ben said.

"Existe aquí para Rebecca! Ella va a llegar a todos muertos!" John yelled.

"Ok you wanna' talk in a language I don't under stand, that's just fine by me!" Ben said.

"Ben he's talking about the helicopters." Desi said.

"Oh crap..." Ben yelled.

"We need to hide her!" Ben yelled.

"Captain calm down... Our best bet is to not hide her. We'll keep her out in the open. Act normal... They'll be checking for ID with out a doubt. We'll work that she's visiting and her ID is at home." AJ said.

"Open up!" Someone yelled.

Ben pulled the door open. Twelve armed men burst into the small apartment. They grouped everyone up in the living room. They checked their identification. Finally they came to Rebecca. Rebecca mumbled.

"Were is your ID!?" An armed man yelled.

Dr. Halsey squinted his skin was pale from all the hours in the under ground Area 51 lab.

"Doctor! My team is securing the securing the building. Captain Wesker ordered me to be your guard." Said the A.M.S strike time captain.

"I see, what's your name?" Halsey said.

"Call me 'G'." G said.

"Right... figures..." Halsey whispered.

"Where is your identification!?" Yelled the A.M.S against. "Answer me!"

"If you'll quit yelling she'll tell you!" Desi said.

"Shut up!" the A.M.S agent yelled.

"Fuck you!" Desi said.

"Tex!" Ben said.

"Sir, the apartment is clear. We have one person with out identification." The A.M.S agent said over the radio.

Dr. Halsey walked into the apartment. The place was a wreck. Popcorn littered the floor. The love seat was flipped over. There was a head sized hole in the wall. It looked like someone stuck a hand grenade in the TV. Plastic pull strings, all snapped littered the floor. Halsey locked eyes with one of the residents. A tall blonde boy with deep blue eyes. He had a serious look in his eyes. Yet, it looked like he was hiding something...

"What happened here?" Halsey asked calmly.

"None of your business!" Ben said.

"Really you see this badge kid?" An A.M.S pulled a badge and waved it in his face. "This is my do-what-ever-I-want badge!"

Ben laughed. "My do-nannananan badge. Well I don't need a badge to do what ever I want I just do it!" And with that Ben knocked the badge out of the agent's hand.

"You-" The agent roared.

"Enough of this!" Halsey's voice got surprisingly loud. "We're here to find the source of the 'Beta Wave' not pester the locals! Who is the one with out identification?"

"She is Doctor!" Another agent pointed Rebecca out.

"Hi, look I'm sure your ID is back at your house or..." Doctor Halsey took the time to admire the odd fitting cloths Rebecca dressed herself in. "in your other pants. So if you just give me your name, date of birth and social security number. We'll be moving along."

"She doesn't need to do anything!" AJ yelled. _Crap should have seen this coming..._

"With all do respect she does..." Halsey said.

"Don't make me break my foot up in your ass!" AJ said.

"Shut the hell up!" An agent yelled.

"Your mother!" AJ yelled.

"It's ok AJ I'll do it..." Rebecca said and did.

The agents cleared out just as quickly as they came...

"Think we'll be hearing from them again?" Ben asked.

"What are Beta Waves?" John asked.

"Ben, they'll be back." AJ said.

"But, I gave them my credentials... right?" Rebecca said.

"I see what your getting at AJ. Your credentials don't really mean much here..." Ben said.

"What are we going to do!?" John yelled.

"Well Team what do you think we should do?" Ben asked.

"I say we turn her in..." Mid said.

"I really don't care..." Guillermo said.

"I say we wait and see. Let the government play their hand be fore we play ours..." AJ said.

"I like the wait and see." Desi said.

"Wait and see." John said.

"Alright... Mid, sorry but your idea is vetoed... We'll wait it out. Let the enemy come to us... If we need to we'll have to disappear... But first Rebecca needs cloths. We can't have her running around looking like she danced around in Tex's closet..." Ben said.

A knock at the door...

Ben looked through the peep-hole.

"Charlie Foxtrot!" He swore and ran...

"Is it the government?" Guillermo asked.

"No worse!" Ben said picking a hiding spot...

Doctor Halsey sat at his desk. He leaned back oh his desk chair.

**No Match Found...**

Halsey cracked a smile. _Just like I thought..._ He tapped his blue tooth.

"Captain Wesker... It's just like I thought... Well that is an option, but I have a better one..." Halsey scratched Sagittarius ears.

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	3. ExGirlfriends Scary

Team Light – RE I Love You: REmake

Chapter 3: Ex-Girlfriends... Scary

John slowly opened the door.

"Hi John! Is Ben here? He said we'd go out and do something romantic today!" Monica said.

_Doubt it... _ "The captain isn't here..." John said.

Monica let herself into the apartment. Ben's heart beat like a drum as she started to look around. Ben hid among the caned foods and other junk foods in the pantry. Monica stopped and looked at Desi.

"Hi Desire..." She said dryly. She was shocked to see Rebecca standing in the corner. "Who are you!?" Her voice became very defensive.

"I'm Rebecca Chambers. It's nice to meet you. Who are you?" Rebecca said trying to be pleasant.

"I'm Ben's girlfriend." Monica said with a hateful glare.

"He didn't tell me he had a girlfriend..." Rebecca said.

"We broke up!" Ben yelled from his hiding spot. "Three years ago!"

"Not true!" She yelled.

"Were it so easy..." Ben said quietly.

"Come on Ben you said we were going out!" Monica said.

"You're delusional and insane!" Ben yelled.

"There's some one else isn't there..." She said.

"Been a few... over the years!" Ben said.

"How could you betray me..." She yelled.

"Betray you!? You slept with six guys while we were going out!" Ben yelled.

"Who is this?" Rebecca whispered.

"This is Monica McLustly. She's one of Ben's many ex-girlfriends." Desi replied.

"What happened between them?" Rebecca said.

"What didn't happen to them?" Desi laughed.

After a long fight Monica left in tears. The team finally got ready to go to the mall. Monica keyed Ben's Corolla. Not that it could be noticed among the other scratches and dents.

"So Captain..." Rebecca said with a bit of sarcasm. "how many girlfriends have you had?"

"Thirty or forty..." Ben said.

"What!?" Rebecca yelled.

"Yeah... ummm Start A Up A..." John poked fun at Ben.

"Shut up John..." Ben said.

Ben's Corolla rolled into the the Sunset Mills Mall. The team piled out of Ben's small car.

"Maybe you should consider a bigger mode of transportation..." Rebecca said.

"Yeah well..." Ben mumbled.

The team walked through parking complex. A woman stepped in front of them. She walked over to Ben and smacked him in the face.

"Ouch!" Ben said.

"That's for-" She started.

"I know what that's for!" Ben yelled.

"Ummm..." Rebecca was confused why Ben got hit by a total stranger.

"Ben's latest Ex. Nichole." Desi explained.

"What did he do?" Rebecca asked.

"He's a womanizing bastard." Nicole said.

"It goes like this," Ben started to explain himself. "her sister was flirting with me..."

Nichole stormed off. Rebecca shook her head.

"Wait before you tune me out! I thought she was just messing with me I..."

"Yeah... Yeah..." Rebecca said. The team did not look at him.

"Fuck this... Start A Up A! Freaking I get assaulted in the parking lot of Sunset Mills and no one helps me!" Ben sighed.

"You had it coming..." Desi said.

"Sure a girl would say that..." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Sure a boy would say that..." Rebecca said mockingly.

The team walked into the main entrance. Another woman walked in front of them.

"Ben, you... you..." She yelled struggling with a way to finish the sentence.

"Womanizing bastard?" Ben said, with a wide grin. She slapped him and stormed away.

"That was?" Rebecca asked Desi.

"I really don't know..." Desi said.

"Think she broke my jaw..." Ben said.

The team came to the first clothing store. A beautiful Hispanic woman was on her way out.

"Ben?" Her voice sounded like a Siren's call.

"Yo what up?" Ben said.

"This is?" Rebecca asked Desi.

"Petunia." She said.

"Hey who's the new girl? She's hot! You wanna' come over to my place later tonight?" Petunia put her hand's on Rebecca's shoulders.

"Trust me, not a good idea..." Ben said.

"Oh. I see... We'll dude I got to bust a move... Later." Petunia said.

"Peace out, dude!" Ben said.

"Ummm..." Rebecca seemed very confused.

"You didn't notice it?" Ben said.

"No..." Rebecca said.

"Petunia is a guy... Funniest relationship ever... You see I thought he was a girl. And, he thought I was I girl." Ben smiled and laughed.

"I question you some times..." John said.

"Why can't you be sexy like me?" AJ said.

"Shut up you!" Ben yelled.

The team bought the clothing they picked out.

A young Asian girl bumped into them on the way out. Once noticing Ben she ran away crying. _Why are all my ex-girl friends at the mall today? This sucks..._

The team walked into another clothing store.

"Can I help... Ben!?" The female sales associate said.

_Fuck me! _ "Yeah. Hey Raven what's up?" Ben said casually.

"Not much... Have you met my new boyfriend Tom?" Raven asked.

Tom could have passed for a professional bodybuilder.

"This him?" Tom's voice was very deep.

"Yeah." Raven turned her back to the two guys.

"Eeeeppppp..." Ben let out a slow squeak. "Team Light from up!"

No one moved...

Tom picked Ben up by the neck with one hand... _Got to get way! _Ben's mind screamed. Memories of Resident Evil 3 flooded his mind. Ben struggled as much as he could.

"Team Li-" Ben gasped for breath. Tom drove his fist into Ben's stomach... Tom threw Ben to the side like he was weightless. "Thanks guys..."

"Don't know what you did to her to make her that pissed but you probably had it coming..." Rebecca said.

Mid pulled Ben up to his feet. On the way out however...

"Ben is that you?" a woman asked.

"No I'm sorry you have me mixed up with some one else..." Ben said he was readying to run away.

A someone very strong grabbed his shoulder. The spun him around. _Please god... help..._

"Not the face..." Ben pleaded.

The man punched him so hard Ben toppled to the floor like a rag doll. Then the man presided to kick Ben's sprawled form.

"We should help him..." Guillermo said, finally.

The man prepped for a curb-stomp.

"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you?" Ben's words were slurred.

"Yes I would!" He yelled.

Mid tackled the man to the floor.

"Knew I should have waited for chapter four..." Ben said.

"That hit to the head must have crossed a wire." Guillermo said.

The team made their way to the Corolla. Ben stumbled into the driver's seat.

"Umm, maybe someone else should drive." Rebecca said.

"No I'm ok..." Ben said.

"But, with that hit to the head you took-" Rebecca expained.

"I'm fine!" Ben yelled.

"Psst," Mid said like a child prepping to pass a note. "Ben always drives. Always... But, he's really good at it so don't worry..."

The sun went down. Ben lay on the sofa with an ice pack on his head. He had volunteered to let Rebecca sleep on his bunk so she was not stuck on the uncomfortable sofa. _Well this sucks. My head is killing me._ With that thought Ben fell asleep.

Rebecca changed into a nightgown. Ben's room was covered in posters of various sorts. A few Halo 3 posters a few Transformers posters, and finally a 300 poster. She was about to lay down on the clean and soft bed spreed when there was a knock at the door. Rebecca turned the knob and pulled the door open. Guillermo was at the door.

"What's up Guillermo?" Rebecca asked.

"Rebecca I wanted to talk to you about the Captain..." Guillermo said watching the volume of his voice.

Rebecca let him inside. She got the feeling this was not a good conversation to have in front of the whole team.

"What about him?" She asked.

"Well what do you think about him?" He asked.

Rebecca thought for a moment. Then finally compiled an answer.

"I think he's a womanizing bastard... But, when it comes to serious matters he seems to take a genuine care for your opinions and what you have to say." Rebecca said.

"Well, I guess this is why I'm here. The Captain isn't a womanizing bastard. He's... well its a long story..." Guillermo started.


	4. Ghosts of the Past

RE I Love You: REmake

Chapter 4: Ghosts of the Past

Regina quickly ran her hand through her vibrant red hair. Ben was talking over the plans and formations. The plan was a little different than usual. A hurricane over Orlando grounded all the flights in and out. The idea to drive to drive to MLG Orlando had been Regina's. Ben was walking the team over the use of the walkie talkies. Regina's dark blue eyes met with Ben's. He blushed momentarily.

Who's going to be taking point?" Larone asked.

"Anyone got any preferences?" Ben asked.

"I wanna' lead!" Regina said.

"Ok, Mid your next in line. Larone your third." Ben said.

Ben walked up to Regina's Red SUV.

Hey Reggie, sure you wanna' lead?" Ben said. Her SUV was full of equipment and other things. So Ben would not be able to sit with her.

"Hell ya' I do!" Regina said.

"Always gotta' be a leader..." Ben said.

"That's why you love me and you know it." Regina said.

Regina pressed him against the SUV. Ben inhaled the fragrance of her perfume. Ben stood a foot taller than Regina. She stood up on her toes, but she kissed him passionately.

Regina, I'll always love you." He said quickly.

"I'll always love you to Ben..." She said.

"John where is Ben?" Larone asked.

"He said he was going to brief Regina on something I forgot..." John said.

AJ sat in the passenger side of Larone's car, scribbling ideas for tactics. Desi looked at her watch as she sat in Mid's car. Larone found Ben. _Yeah the Captain is 'briefing' her alright._

"Ben! We're ready to go!" Larone yelled.

Ben did not hear Larone. He could have stayed there forever. He gently sucked on Regina's neck.

"B-Ben… the team need's you." Regina said.

He blushed when he noticed he had left a small red mark an Regina's neck. The Team started off. Everything as a normal road trip. But, when they started off for the highway Ben's mood changed. Instead of a strong confidence he normally held he was afraid. He had not been this afraid in a long time.

"Well Rebecca, you see Ben really loved Regina." Guillermo said. "He was going to ask her to marry him. After the session was over… Orlando was the second to last MLG tournament…"

"Well that's safe!" Regina said over the radio. "Any one else see the guy in that van… Drinking alcohol?"

"So how about we take a break?" Ben said uncomfortably.

"A break? We just got started!" Mid said.

"I didn't eat breakfast today! That not healthy…" Ben said.

"Captain you never eat breakfast." Desi said.

"Relax, Ben… Everything will be alright…" Regina said.

AJ took a break from thinking of Halo 2 strategies. He briefly considered thinking about Halo 3 strategies. But, the game was not scheduled for release for a few months from now. Besides he practically wrote a book of strategies during the Halo 3 beta. He glanced out the window. A yellow sedan was driving side by side with then. A small kid was sitting in the back seat, banging two toy cars together. A black SUV and a big to Semi. For some reason the sight was just unnerving.

"Guys you sure we shouldn't stop…" Ben said.

"Ben, shut up!" John grabbed the radio.

"Maybe the Captain is right…" Guillermo said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel a like this is a bad idea." AJ said.

Ben thrashed in his sleep… _BANG! _Ben had a quick spasm. He fell off the sofa. He hit his head on the coffee table. But the pain was not enough to wake him from this dream. Nothing could wake him when he had this dream. _SCREECH! _The sounds were burned into his mind…

"FUCK!" Mid yelled.

_He slammed the brakes, a Benz swerved into our lane. I heard something weird… As I looked out the window I saw a log hit the ground, bounce and smash through the windshield of an yellow sedan. As the log came out the other side it was covered in grey matter and red blood. I didn't believe it at first… Mid swerved out of the way of the Benz. _

Logs spilled out into the highway. A few car lengths ahead a log truck popped a tire, as the semi truck fishtailed the logs came lose.

"Well, what I think really fucked the captain up… Regina was five months pregnant. No one on the team knew this. I wouldn't have known if I didn't over hear them talking about it. She didn't show at all." Guillermo said.

"Guys we need to get out of here! Head for the ditch to the left!" AJ yelled over the radio.

As Mid turned to the left, as he did his eyes were glued to the SUV Regina was driving. _Screech! _She slammed the brakes. _Smash! _A log tore through the engine. Ben swore he heard a quick scream… Mid's car flew into the ditch. The SUV was out of sight. Ben smashed his head against the dashboard.

Ben fell to the ground as he tumbled out of Mid's car. He crawled up the grassy hill. His ears rang. A small line of blood ran down the side of his face. He struggled to his feet. The stepped onto the highway. A car sped right toward him…

"I can't be too sure but, at that second I swear the Captain just looks at the car and it stops. No screeching tires, no nothing. Like for that second the rules of physics meant nothing. Momentum should have kept the car going…" Guillermo said.

"Maybe they were hitting the brakes, but you didn't see it…" Rebecca said.

"But, that car was doing at least sixty… Then the Captain looks at it and it stops sixty to zero in a blink of an eye…" Guillermo said.

Ben looked away. He pressed on. Ignoring the death and destruction around him. He walked to the SUV. Regina's head was slumped forward There was no sign of bodily harm to Regina. The SUV was totaled no doubt but, that was just a piece of equipment. Equipment was replaceable, people were not. Ben opened the door. The side panel was covered in blood. A log thirty inches thick pierced her stomach.

"The log didn't kill her instantly… She died in the Captain's hands. The rest of the team got to the scene a little while later. After, the traffic died down… not literally…" Guillermo said.

"…. Please Ben," Regina said, blood ran down her lips. "don't dwell over me… Over us… Some things you can't control…"

"Shut up, Regina you're going to be fine! I can fix this… I…" Ben said.

"Please, just promise me you'll find someone else… You'll love someone else…" Regina said.

"But… I can heal this! I can…" Ben yelled.

The team looked away.

"Promise me that you'll do it!" Regina yelled.

"I promise.." Ben said. Tears ran down

"Regina!" Ben's eye flew open, he jolted upward smacking his head on the coffee table again.

Guillermo and Rebecca checked on Ben. He had a nasty cut on his left temple.

"Ben, your hurt…" Rebecca said.

"Don't bother with me Regina. Help Regina!" Ben said. It took Rebecca a second to realize Ben was still asleep.

"Ben, hold still I need to see the wound." Rebecca said.

"Regina is dieing help her!" Ben thrashed in his sleep.

"Rebecca that's not going to work…" Guillermo said.

"Ben wake up!" Rebecca yelled. Rebecca shook him.

"GAH!" Ben yelled. The light bulbs in the living room exploded.

"What the…" Guillermo said.

"Huh, power surge…." Ben said.

"Ben you've hit your head your bleeding…" Rebecca said.

"No I didn't I'm fine…" Ben said.

Guillermo put new light bulbs into the lamps. The light retuned to the room. Ben's head was fine. _He was bleeding! What the hell!_

"There's blood on the table! You were bleeding." Rebecca said.

"I hope that's not Chris's blood…" Ben said, with a wide grin. "Don't touch it, it could have T-Virus…"

"Ben are you ok?" Guillermo said.

"He's insane…" Rebecca said.

"Ha! Another person that calls me insane…" Ben said.

Rebecca walked away… She was freaked out… Guillermo when to bed. Ben watched them walk away. He laid back on the sofa, looking at the ceiling… _Man I need to express more self-control._


	5. Jokes of the Past

RE I Love You: REmake

Chapter Five: Jokes of the Past

"Who does Ben think he is, huh!?" Rebecca said.

"What do you mean?" Mid sounded confused.

Ben rolled over in his sleep.

"He keeps making jokes about the T-virus, and it's starting to tick me off!" Rebecca said.

"Why?" Mid said.

"Why!? That virus killed my whole team! It ruined my life! Killed my friends! And, he jokes about it like it's nothing!" Rebecca yelled.

Ben got up. He rubbed his eyes. Pretending to get up. He yawned, then stretched out. He walked to the bathroom and got ready for the day ahead. As he stepped out of the bathroom he heard people playing Halo 3. He slowly opened the door to the Gaming Arena. Desi and AJ were playing Halo 3 co-op.

"Just the people I was looking for..." Ben said.

Desi looked at Ben. "What's up?" She said.

"Rebecca seems to really like you, think you could tell her I'm sorry about the joking her past..." Ben said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do it yourself!" She stormed off.

"Well that sucked... How about you AJ?" Ben said.

"Captain it would be more meaningful if you do it..." AJ said.

"Hey guys what up?" John walked in.

"Ben's going to apologize to Rebecca!" AJ said.

"Awesome! Remember, Ben if she kisses you no tongue. It's your first kiss with her." John said.

"Right no tongue..." Ben said.

"You have something you wanna' say!?" Rebecca said.

"What, no! Why would you think that?" Ben said.

"You've been staring at me for three minutes! If you're going to say something get on with it! If not then beat it!" Rebecca said.

"God, you're a bitch!" Ben yelled.

Rebecca stormed off. _Well that didn't go as planned..._ Ben walked back to the Arena.

"So how did it go?" AJ said.

"I called her a bitch an she stormed off..." Ben said.

"Seriously how did it go?" John said.

"Called her a bitch and she stormed off." Ben said.

"Hand..." John said. Ben held out his hand. "Pow! Pow!" He yelled and slapped his rist.

"Fucking neck!" AJ necked Ben.

"Let's just play some Halo. Where is everyone?" Ben asked.

"I don't know..." The Team replied.

"Hail Team Light..." Ben said.

"Leave me alone!" Lucy screamed from down the hall.

"Team Light! Let's move." Ben said.

"Shut your mouth!" Lucy's boyfriend said.

"Team Light attack!" Ben ordered.

Some one rushed froward from down the hall. Inadvertently bumping into Rebecca. The boyfriend was about to attack. The newcomer grabbed the man by the neck and threw him away from Lucy. The boyfriend, now disorientated, rushed the newcomer. Who sidestepped the man's lunge with the greatest of ease. The boyfriend swung at the newcomer. The hit connected to the newcomer's head.

"Pathetic..." The newcomer mumbled.

The force of the hit did not phase the newcomer at all. In retaliation he punched the boyfriend twelve times in the gut. The boyfriend was teetering. The newcomer kicked him in the head, then he passed out.

"Larone... what are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"Picking up your slack... I don't know what's more pathetic, you or this team..." Larone said.

"How dare you!" AJ stepped forward.

"Come at me and I'll take you down!" Larone said.

AJ lunged. Larone sidestepped and counter attacked. The attack sent AJ into a wall.

"AJ!" Ben yelled.

"Mother fucker!" John swore.

He took up a boxing stance and. Then sung a punch. Larone caught the punch pulled John forward, into their apartment were he crashed into the dinner table. Smashing it to pieces.

"John!" Ben screamed.

Ben took up a defensive stance.

"Larone what happened to you?" Ben said.

"I saw how weak and pathetic the team was..." Larone said.

"Why you!" Ben swung with his left hand.

Larone grabbed it. Then put on the wall. With four dry cracks Larone broke Ben's fingers. Ben screamed in agony. He fell to the floor clutching his hand.

"How about you Mid?" Larone said.

"Fuck that!" Mid said.

"Smart... Hand this to your Captain." He gave Mid a piece of paper. Larone looked at Ben. "Get it? Hand?"

AJ came out of the wall with a puff of drywall and paint chips.

"That joke was LAME!" He yelled, then passed out, randomly...

Larone walked passed Rebecca.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Oh, you are...?" Larone said.

"I'm Rebecca Chambers. I'm new to the team..." Rebecca said.

"You're on the wrong team... You'll see he's a fool..." Larone said.

"I already have..." Rebecca said.

"Ha! Beautiful and smart! Are you busy tonight?" Larone asked.

"Well no..." Rebecca said.

"Pick you up at seven?" Larone said.

"Sounds good..." Rebecca said.

Ben passed out... A UPS worker arrived at the scene, walking past Larone. KO'ed bodies lined the hall.

"Umm, Team Light Incorporated?" The delivery boy asked.

"Yeah." Mid said.

"Is your CEO around?" The delivery boy asked.

"That's him..." He motioned to Ben. "I'm next in command." Mid said.

"Sign for this..." He said.

"We got a package!" Mid said.

Some Time Later...

Ben screamed in pain.

"This would me much easier if you weren't a big baby..." Rebecca said.

His pinky and ring finger had been set. With a dry crack the middle finger was set. Ben cried. John and AJ lay on the ground with ice packs on their heads. Guillermo walked into the room.

"Were the fu- AAAAHHHH!" Rebecca set Ben's index finger. "Were you!?"

"I... What the hell happened?" Guillermo asked.

"We got our asses kicked!" Ben said.

"What's in the box?" Guillermo asked.

"The box?" Ben said.

The team huddled around the box, as Mid tore it open. Mid stuck his hand into the box. He pulled out a Beretta M92F Samurai Edge.

"Holy shit!" The team yelled.

Rebecca pulled the handgun out of Mid's hands.

"What else is in here?" AJ said.

Mid flipped the box. A S.T.A.R..S uniform came out. More specifically Rebecca's S.T.A.R.S uniform. A small note was laying on the table. Rebecca read it out loud.

"A gift from home..." She said.

"Hey more stuff!" John said.

"A toy for AJ?" AJ said.

"Here!" Mid tossed him what looked like a shirt.

"What is this material?" Ben asked. "It's thin but tough..."

"It's called Dragon Scale Body Armor." Guillermo said. "It's state of the art... It can stop a fifty caliber round..."

"Wow." Ben said.

"Looks like there's one for each of us... They appear to be personalized." Mid said.

"How do you know?" Ben said.

"The one I'm holding has your Gamertag, Halo 3 service tag, and your Halo 3 emblem... And, it's pink..." Mid said.

"Oh..." Ben looked at the back. UNDEAD LIGHT in big bold letters. And below that S17. "Well damn..."

"Sir?" Halsey stepped into Captain Wesker's Office.

"Halsey what is this plan of yours?" Wesker's voice was ever calm.

"Well sir, I sent Team Light the proto-Dragon Scale Armor. 713's research indicates that Paranormal Activity is attracted to Beta Waves. When Rebecca crossed over to this world she generated a lot of Beta Waves. So naturally, Paranormal Activity would be attracted to her." Halsey said.

"But why do we care?" Captain Wesker said.

"Well sir, we can never have one hundred percent normality. This situation provides us with an opportunity to better understand how Paranormal Activity works. It would be a shame if she died too soon... Besides, she would need a valid ID." Halsey said.

"You seem to have this all figured out don't you..." Wesker arched an eyebrow. "Does this have to do with the past in any way?"

"No... no, sir..." Halsey said.

"Right... Well in a way your right, that's why I didn't order the A.M.S to take her for testing by the Science Division." Wesker said.

"That testing would have killed her, and we would learn little to nothing about the Paranormal..." Dr. Halsey said.

"Yes, well I'm finished with you doctor. You may return to your work..." Wesker said.

_Science Division... Nothing but a bunch of sadistic pedophiles and monsters... _Halsey mentally looked back to his past as a part of the Science Division. He looked down with regret.


	6. Halsey

RE I Love You: REmake

Chapter 6: Halsey

Author's note: If your looking for Team Light ass kicking, you may want to skip this chapter. If your reading for the story line this chapter deals a lot with Dr. Robert Halsey. Hail Team Light!

_Make her push!_

_AAAAHHH!!!_

Halsey woke up with a jolt. Almost falling out of his chair.Sagittarius jumped out of his lap. He looked up at Halsey and meowed. Then, stretched and walked off. Some one knocked at the door.

"Doctor, Dr. Smith would like to speak with you... He says it's urgent." A young Area 51 guard said.

"I see." Halsey rose from his rolling chair. "Were is he?"

"He's in the Testing Room, doing an important experiment." The guard said.

_He looks like he's nineteen, maybe younger... He probably doesn't even know what "experiments" the Science Division does..._ Halsey thought to himself.

"Very well..." Halsey left the office. Sagittarius jumped into Halsey's chair.

"_There are people with powerful "abilities." People that can bend steel with their minds. People that can lift objects or even change what a person is thinking with a quick glance. They use these skills for mostly evil." Halsey spoke into a audio recorder. While watching a CCTV video tape of a botched robbery. The quality of the recording was deplorable leaving no faces recognizable. Two figures stepped into frame. One, a female with red hair. One, male with blonde hair. "There are those who use these abilities for good..." After a quick exchange of muted words. They drew weapons. Weapons he'd never seen before blades made of light. The redhead's Light Blade was green. The blonde used a blade that was cyan pink. The robber's bade was dark red... "They use weapons we've never seen before." _

The flash back ended just as quickly as it came. He became fascinated with these physics when he was in the Science Division. He quietly stepped into a room over looking the Testing Room. The Testing Room was set up to be a gigantic maze. A lone little girl, not a day over nine, wandered the maze.

"Dr. Smith." Dr. Halsey said, his voice fulled with detest.

"_She's one of them?" Halsey asked._

"_Yes doctor... We got one of those Type-25 Blades from her... Doctor she called it a Lightsaber." Orderly Glen said._

"_I see... What color was this... Lightsaber?" Halsey asked. _

"_Blue... We're holding it in the armory." Glen said._

"_I see... Do you have a name?" Halsey asked the girl on the table._

"Dr. Halsey! I heard you shot down my idea... It would be intriguing to dissect her. Learn if she is any different than the rest of us..." Dr. Smith said.

"She's a human being you can't do this to them!" Dr. Halsey yelled.

"Huh, when you were with the Science Division I never heard a complaint." Dr. Smith said.

"I was wrong..." Dr. Halsey said.

"_I'm so sorry... I brought you into this world, like this." Dr. Halsey looked down at the baby. The baby's green eyes were so innocent and pure. She looked up at the Halsey with an amazed look. "I hope in time you will forgive me..." Halsey was on the verge of tears._

The little girl keeled over. Rocking back and forth. Crying and whispering, "Where is Mommy?"

"Apply stimulus." Dr. Smith said.

The assistant pressed a button. Electricity pulsed through the little girl. Her muscles contracted and she fell over. When she got up she screamed "Where is my Mommy!"

"Retaliation..." Smith smiled. "Counter."

The assistant hit a sequence of buttons.

"That tone will not be accepted..." An robotic voice said, and the little girl got electrocuted again.

"Doctor what are you testing?" Halsey seemed confused.

"My hypothesis is if we let this little wander in this maze. Electrocuting her when she stops or gets angry. She'll get frustrated and become violent. Maybe even learn to push aside the pain of the electricity." Dr. Smith explained.

"You've based this on?" Dr. Halsey said.

"Nothing..." Dr. Smith said.

"Why does Wesker keep the Science Division around?" Halsey said.

"You've gotten soft..." Dr. Smith said. "Why Wesker keeps YOU around is beyond me."

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Dr. Halsey said.

"No." Smith said._ All that research on Psychics wasted... _

Halsey left as quietly ashe came. Once in the hall he was approached by a 713 researcher, wearing big bulky glasses and holding many ancient books..

"Doctor. We think we've located an ancient text, the Necronomicon ex Mortis." The researcher said.

"Oh?" Dr. Halsey said.

"Yes uhh, Captain Wesker told me to tell you that Dr. Knowby is going to retrieve the Necronomicon ex Mortis." The researcher said.

"Thank you. Tell Dr. Knowby to give me a detailed analysis to the texts, and it's potential as a Beta Wave Source." Dr. Halsey said.

Halsey returned to his desk. _Dr. Halsey wrapped the baby girl into a blanket. She quickly fell asleep. "You won't be welcome here... To many people are looking to hurt you... You'd be better off somewhere else, anywhere but here..." _Halsey leaned back in his chair. The memory of the day Halsey quit the Science Division played through his mind. Afterward. Captain of Section Seven Wesker, or Captain Wesker, took him in as his aid. Dr. Halsey worked for all the sub-divisions of Section Seven. Bureau 713, studying of ancient texts and spell craft. A.M.S, the hypersapiens counter action agency. But, being the ones with the most combat experience it became common practice for the other sub-sections to use A.M.S agents as body guards wile on the field. The Science Division studies many things ranging from extra terrestrials, weapons, and other experiments. Sagittarius jumped into Halsey's lap. Halsey gently scratched his ears.


	7. Larone

RE I Love You: Remake

Chapter 7: Larone

Authors Note: Desi kick ass alert! Swords Owwwies... Hail Team Light!

Much to Ben's dismay Larone knocked at the door at around six fifty. Rebecca got dressed ready for her date. When she walked out of the bathroom she wore a cute leather outfit, exactly like Rebecca's extra costume from Resident Evil Zero. Something caught Ben's eye. A small tattoo of a butterfly on Rebecca's left forearm.

"You have a tattoo!?" Ben said.

"Yeah, you didn't know that... That's shocking..." Rebecca sneered.

"I never beat RE0 on any other difficulty but easy..." Ben admitted.

"Oh? By the way I graduated from collage at eighteen... You were wrong. And, I looked it up on line, the death count of the Raccoon City bombing was only one hundred thousand. You were wrong again..." Rebecca said.

Ben felt like crying.

"Damn Ben, thought you were pro." John laughed.

"Wow, Ben is wrong about something Resident Evil!" Mid said.

"Shut up you two..." Ben sighed.

Larone and Rebecca walked out the door. Holding hands...

"You believe that shit! They were holding hands!" Ben said. "I'm going to go out..." Ben dragged his feet out the door.

"Well what a Team we have..." John sighed.

Rebecca and Larone walked into a Bar and Grill...

"So I wanna know more about you..." Rebecca said.

"Well where should I start?" Larone said.

"Tell me about Team Light!" Rebecca said.

"Well ok, I was recruited by a man by the name of 'Colder.'" Larone began.

"Colder?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes. He formed Team Light. We started by playing a game called 'Halo.'" Larone said.

"Who was on Team Light?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, when I joined up, Ben and Regina they were the first two to join the team. Then John and his sister Desi. Or Tex as they call her. Then Mid did. After him came AJ. I joined after AJ." Larone explained. "Anyway I joined Team Light because I recognized Colder's strength. He was so much better than me. So much faster... So much stronger... The whole team could do things I could never muster the power to do. John could hit targets I could never see. Desi's had the skill of a surgeon with her blade. AJ's tactics were extraordinary. Mid, he... he was so fast it seemed like he knew what you would do before you would do it..."

"Wow kick ass team you had... What happened?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, Colder joined the military... He left Ben in charge of the team. I didn't like the idea... Ben didn't seem like a good leader. But, I went with it... Things were tough. Ben was more relaxed than Colder. The team lost that fast paced feel. But Regina kept him in line." Larone said.

"Regina..." Rebecca whispered softly.

"Well, We were headed to an MLG, or Major League Gaming, tournament. When, a log truck blew a tire and Regina was impaled by a small log. After that day Ben was not the same. He had lost it... Completely... He started small, like trying to have twenty girlfriends at the same time. Then the Team started to get effected. He would ignore AJ's tactics making up some of his own. He'd order us to ignore enemies and shoot at stupid things. After one of his bum calls lost us an MLG tournament I quit." Larone said.

"Guillermo never told me about that..." Rebecca said.

"Yeah after a while he calmed down. But, he is still weak. The others are stupid for following him." Larone said.

"But Larone... you were part of a team... Teams stick together through thick and thin." Rebecca said.

"Ha! Only the strong will survive. So I started my own team..." Larone said.

"Your own team?" Rebecca sounded confused.

"Yeah, we are Team Requiem." Larone said.

"So, just how many people are on this team of yours?" Rebecca asked.

"Look around..." Larone said.

The bar and grill was fairly populated. A good twenty other people.

"Them..." Larone said.

"All of them!" Rebecca said.

"Yes. They are all on my team..." Larone said.

"Wow..." Rebecca said.

"So Rebecca would you like to join my team?" Larone asked.

"Ummm, look I'm not sure about what to think about this hole team rivalry. But, Team Light is really important to me and I can't turn my back to them." Rebecca said.

"I see... there's no need to rush into things..." Larone said.

Rebecca walked into the Ashen apartment complex at nine-o-clock. The door to the Team Light apartment was unlocked. The apartment had finally been picked up. Sounds of Battle Rifle shots and grenades came from the arena. The furniture had been pushed aside in the living room. Desi and Guillermo stood in the middle of the living room. They held wooden swords.

"Why am I doing this?" Guillermo asked.

"No one else will..." Desi said.

"Gee, I wonder why." Guillermo said, dryly.

They crossed blades. Guillermo took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Desi asked.

"Yep..." Guillermo said.

They uncrossed blades. Guillermo stepped back. Then, tried a vertical slice. Desi blocked the strike. As Guillermo reeled back she drove her palm into Guillermo's chest. Guillermo leaned forward. Desi swung her sword to the left. It connected with his side. He toppled over.

"Ow..." Guillermo said.

Desi helped him to his feet.

"I'm going back to Halo 3." Guillermo said.

"Mind if I give it a shot?" Rebecca said.

"Sure, I'd love to have a new sparing partner." Desi handed Rebecca the training blade.

The match drew on for quite a while. The team watched. This was the longest anyone had lasted against Desi. Desi's training blade came only centimeters from Rebecca's nose. Rebecca lunged, only to have her attack sidestepped. Rebecca fell flat on her stomach. Desi drove the wood sword down. Rebecca rolled out of the way, Desi's blade slipped out of her grip. Rebecca recovered and swung he blade like a batter swinging at a baseball. Desi dodged the strike. The wood ran against her short hair. She scrambled to get he sword back. Desi swung her blade in an upper cut motion. Rebecca tumbled backwards, almost losing her balance.

"Man Ben's really missing a show..." AJ said.

"What Ben isn't home its almost eleven!" Rebecca said.

Desi's blade hit Rebecca right in the forehead.

"Ow..." Rebecca said.

"Your pretty good..." Desi said.

"I joined the fencing club in high school... Your really good..." Rebecca said.

"Thanks, I spend a lot of time with swords..." Desi said.

Authors Note AGAIN!: And so the Jelly gets spreed...YYYUUUMM... Jelly...


	8. Teh Dulexorz!

RE I Love You: Remake

Chapter 8: Teh Dulexorz!

_Three Days Have past since Ben left... _

Ben sat alone in Chuck Norr's bar. Chuck was a really nice person. The team spent a lot of time at his his bar and grill. Chuck knew about Ben's non-drinking attitude. When Ben ordered the "strongest cheapest drink" he showed a valid concern, that and the fact that he already smelled like alcohol...

"Anything you wanna' talk about?" Chuck said as Ben downed the third bottle.

"Well there's this girl..." Ben started.

"Ah, the age old problem..." Chuck said.

"Well, you know the basics right... About Regina and..." He could not finish the sentence. Saying her name brought back so many bad memories... But what hurt the most were the good ones... The times she saved him, the fun they had together. Their training sessions... Their love... The baby... Everything all at once... Ben fought off the urge to scream and cry right on the spot.

"Yeah I know..." Chuck said, "The others may not have liked what you two shared, but she was a good person. She'll be missed..."

"Yeah, well Chuck this is going to sound insane..." Ben said.

"Ben, given your past... I doubt that's possible..." Chuck said.

"Right... Well, you know the video game that I play..." Ben said.

"Yeah Holy... err... Hello..." Chuck said.

"Halo... But no the other one..." Ben spoke just before starting on bottle four.

"Resident Evil... You've talked my ear off about it before..." Chuck said dryly.

"Yeah well, Rebecca Chambers came out of my TV one night." Ben was expecting laughter. Yet Chuck listened taking everything seriously.

"So, you love Rebecca, yet can only make her hate you... Need I remind you that the Masters shun this form of affection..." Chuck said.

"Don't tell me you side with them... Love is not evil. I'm not going to become... I loved Regina yet we helped many people." Ben said.

"The Masters have their ways I have mine. Regina was a good friend. I know neither of you are evil. I'm just stating the facts." Chuck said. "If you love Rebecca then tell her!"

"Yeah... But how? If I talk to her I just botch things up..." Ben said.

"Well write something... Like a love letter..." Chuck said.

"A love letter... It would be a change from weird cross over fan fictions..." Ben said.

"Yeah a change for the better maybe..." Chuck said.

"I'll think about it..." Ben sighed.

"I'll be right back I need to make a phone call... Watch the cash register..." Chuck said.

"You got it..." Ben said.

Desi had left for work. Rebecca went out with Larone. John and Mid moved the house phone into the Arena so they could pick it up faster if someone called about Ben. AJ sat right next to the phone. It did not ring a full tone. AJ picked it up. The caller seemed surprised that they were connected so fast.

"Team Light?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah... How can we help you?" AJ asked, the room got quite...

"It's Chuck... Ben's safe. Think he's a little bit drunk..." Chuck said.

"But, he's safe!" AJ said.

"He's safe..." Chuck hung up with out another word.

Chuck returned to the front of the bar. Rebecca and Larone walked into the bar.

"Oh, It's them!" Ben said, he did not make eye contact with them.

"That's her, Rebecca?" Chuck said.

"Yep..." Ben said.

"Wow, she looks a lot like my daughter..." Chuck said.

"I didn't know you had a kid..." Ben said.

"I don't really like to talk about it..." Chuck said.

"Ben!?" Rebecca yelled.

"Awww, foxtrot..." Ben said.

"Ben the team is worried sick about you!" Rebecca said.

"Larone!" Ben yelled.

"What do you want?" He said.

"I challenge you to a duel! The winner gets Rebecca!" Ben yelled.

"What?" Rebecca said.

"Ok... This will be easy!" Larone said.

"We duel tomorrow at noon..." Ben said.

"Where?" Larone asked.

Ben gave him the location. Then walked off.

"Where do you think your going!?" Chuck said.

"Home!" Ben said.

"Yeah, keys..." Chuck said.

"Aww! Come on!" Ben said, then threw the car keys at Chuck.

Chuck caught them with out even looking. Ben walked home... Once Ben walked through the door the Team threw a hundred questions at him. "Where have you been!?" "Why do you smell like beer!?" Things like this. Ben merely stated that he took a small vacation... He did not tell them about the duel he had planned...

It was late into the night when Desi came home.

"Tex... You feel like sparing... I... I need to think about stuff..." Ben said.

"Sure let me change and I'll get the training blades." Desi said.

The moon light the roof top of the Ashen Apartment complex. Off in the distance you could make out the South Side Apartment complex, glowing like it was a star... Ben and Desi crossed blades. Ben closed his eyes. He drew in a deep breath.

"Ready?" Desi asked.

"Yeah..." Ben opened his eyes.

_The sun was setting over the water fall... The noise of cars rushing past on the freeway could be heard in the distance. The grass below their feet was strong and green. Regina and Ben crossed their training blades. _

"_You ready? Remember come at me like I was an enemy..." Regina said. Her voice was calm and reassuring, like she was talking to a child..._

_A twelve year Ben nodded his head. He stuck to the basics forms, Shii-Cho form the first form he learned from Regina. The Shii-Cho form is strongest against projectiles but Ben was able to use it __effectively when defending against Regina's attacks. _

"_So, tell me Ben... Do you remember the story I told you?" Regina asked while lunging at Ben._

"_Yeah... The story last night..." Ben said. He blocked the lunge the force of the blow sending him skidding on the grass._

"_Yeah, The great Revan and Malak..." Regina said._

Ben changed Forms as Desi came rushing at him. He dove out of the way of her lunge and upper cut. Then preformed a cartwheel as she swung her blade. Then, a back wards somersault as Desi drove the blade into the ground, careful not to lose her grip. The Ataru form is based on acrobatic movements and wide slashes. Regina told him never to use this form when faced with multiple opponents. He never questioned why, he learned earlier on that Regina was always right about these things. Ben somersaulted into Desi. She kneed him in the face before he could attack. The hit send him to his back. He was stunned.

_They set aside their blades... They sat in the grass and watched the sun go down. The sky painted red as the sun went down over the mountains. Ben pressed his lips against Regina's. She ran her hand down his back they kissed._

"I yield..." Ben said. He got to his feet.

"That... was fun..." Desi said. It really was not... Desi hated sparring with Ben, he relies too much on forms. It's to easy to predict what he's going to do. But, this time it seemed different... Same fight different feeling... It seemed like Ben was fighting in auto pilot.

"Yeah... Thanks Regina... Errr, Desi..." Ben said. He walked away without another word.

The sun was high in the sky. Team Light insisted on being present for the duel.

"Don't I have some say in this?" Rebecca yelled at Ben. "What about what I want?" Rebecca yelled to Larone.

"Rebecca, your free to make your own decision... This isn't even about you... This is a matter of honor..." Ben said.

Larone and Ben stood back to back in the middle of the paint ball field.

"You've teamed up with the people from South Side..." Ben said.

"I'm the captain..." Larone said.

"Oh..." Ben said. "Larone I'm sorry... You've fallen a long way... But, it was I that dropped you..." Ben said.

"Prepare your self..." Larone said.

They took twenty steps turned and fired...


	9. The End?

RE I Love You Remake

Chapter 9: The End?

Two shots rang out. Ben's paint ball tilted to the left. Larone's whizzed past Ben's head. Ben ran for the sniper ledge. Paint balls popping all around him. Ben scaled the wall. Just as he reached the summit he felt a sharp pain in his side. He glanced down, a paint ball had hit him... But it did not pop... He dove for cover, unleashing a blind cover fire. Ben knelt down leveled his scope. Larone's center of mass was in his cross hairs. Ben fired one shot. It hit him square in the chest. Yellow paint covered his shirt. Ben ducked back behind his cover. Larone wiped frantically at his chest. Ben poked his head out from cover.

"You cheated! I hit you!?" Ben yelled.

"It didn't pop!" Larone yelled.

"Bull shit you liar!" The team

"It didn't pop!" Team South Side said.

Ben pulled the trigger, no longer caring about aiming... His shots landing all around Larone. Finally Ben stood up. He put his scope to his eye. Larone saw him do this and began running. Ben moved the sights along his wake. Finally Larone came to a stop. Ben readied to fire. But, his blood ran cold... Right behind him... Rebecca was standing... _What if I miss... _Larone fired... The ball almost hit Ben. Ben dove for cover. Larone fired at full auto. _Wait for his hopper to run out... Then pick him off... _Finally Ben heard a dry fire. He jumped up and leveled the rifle, as Larone reloaded. The team moved Rebecca out of the way... They knew that's why he did shoot last time... Ben leveled the rifle with Larone's mask.

"Lets see you wipe this off..." Ben said.

_HIIISSSSSS_...

"What the!?" Ben yelled.

His rifle started leaking CO2. His CO2 tank blew an O-ring... Ben unscrewed the tank. He dropped the useless leaking one to the ground. Then dug into his field pack for his spare. Larone advanced. Ben's heart began to race... _Where is it? _His spare tank was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for this?" Larone laughed he threw Ben's spare tank over his shoulder.

"How did you get that?" Ben yelled.

"This is over..." Larone said he leveled his paint ball gun.

_POP! _Larone fired. Ben saw the paint ball come at him. Then everything turned red... He pulled the mask off. Larone was charging at him.

"You said I fell a long way? But Captain, I believe it is you that has fallen..." Larone drove the butt of his rifle into Ben's chest. Ben stepped back... His foot slipped and he fell... Head first off the sniper mount...

"_Today, we're going to learn about Force Creatures..." Regina said._

"_Force Creatures?" Ben asked._

"_Yes, Force Creatures are beings made of Force energy." Regina said._

"_So can they use force tricks?" Ben asked._

"_Yes,we have seen these creatures use simplistic abilities. Some have been able to pull off Mind Tricks. But, we're going to talk about the __Terentatek." Regina said._

Ben hit the ground head first. His neck cracked. He hit a rock as his body crumpled down with him. Ben's eyes on Rebecca. As Larone put his arm around her. As they turned and walked away. Ben's vision began to fade to black.

"Captain!" AJ yelled.

"Shit, don't move him!" Guillermo said. "Mid, put a call into nine one one! He's got a broken neck! They'll need to air lift him out of here!"

"Ben!" Desi said.

"We need to do something about the blood!"John said.

Ben passed out...

"Rebecca what a fucking bitch!?" John yelled.

"Something wasn't right..." Desi said.

"Rebecca is insane!" John yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Mid said. People in the waiting room had begun to stare.

"There was something about Larone... It wasn't right... I couldn't help but be attracted to him..." Desi said. "It was like a spell..."

"Maybe he's wearing pheromones..." AJ said.

The doctor walked in. Holding an X-ray. He sighed and looked up.

"His neck is broken... He will never be able to move, again..." The doctor said...

"Can we see him?" Desi said.

"He's resting..." The doctor said. But, the team just walked past him.

"Ben?" AJ whispered.

Ben sighed.

"I can't stand this!" John yelled.

"John he's resting... Shut up!" Desi said

"We got to pull the plug! He's suffering." John said.

"You pull that plug, first nothing will happen, second I'll haunt your ass for ever and ever." Ben said pointing at him.

"Your not paralyzed!" The Team said in awe.

"Nope..." Ben said. "You guys should go home and get some rest..."

They left the room in single file.

"Mid, wait..." Ben said.

"What's up captain?" Mid asked.

"You know I'm not going to be around for ever..." Ben said.

"Keep throwing yourself off cliffs you won't be..." Mid said.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Ben said.

The phone rang back at the apartment. Desi picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi is this one of Ben's family members?" The caller asked.

"I'm his team mate, yes..." Desi said.

"I'm calling you to inform you that Ben's neck is not broken. There was an apparently a mix up with the X-rays. Ben will make a complete recovery." The doctor said.

_Ben's neck was defiantly broken... Did he heal himself..._

Ben rubbed his neck. He glanced at a poster on the wall. A picture of the human spinal cord. It showed all the muscles and nerves. Luckily, just in his peripheral vision. Ben walked out of the room.


	10. Boss Fight LaroneEVE

RE I Love You: Remake

Chapter 10: Boss Fight: Larone/E.V.E

Author's Note: One too many RPGs. 

The team eat at Chuck's bar. They joked about every day topics. The bar was almost devoid of life. Strange, as it was the lunch rush... About one-o-clock. But, suddenly a group of twenty people barged nosily into the bar. _Team South Side! _Ben thought to himself. Larone and Rebecca walked in after them. For a while things were quit. South Side stuck to themselves... However...

"I'll get her number in a second." A South Side member said.

"Ha!" Another laughed.

He walked over to Desi.

"Hey babe, if I was your nose would you blow-" He stopped.

Desi withdrew her fist. Wiping the blood off on a napkin. He opened his mouth, all his teeth had been shattered.

"Desi was that necessary?" Ben said.

"He was being a douche..." Desi said.

"So, he wasn't hurting anyone..." Ben said.

"Attack!" Larone yelled.

Ben sighed... "Team Light form up!"

The South Side rushed them. Larone left with Rebecca. Just as they left a shimmer of light followed...

"Ben did you see that?" Chuck asked.

"No little preoccupied right now..." Ben said, an enemy had him by the neck.

Guillermo busted a beer bottle over the enemy's head. Ben gasped for breath. 'Thanks..." He coughed.

"You guys need to save Rebecca!" Chuck said.

"How?" Ben said.

"Sir, to get out of this we'd need a distraction!" AJ yelled. He round house kicked an enemy.

"Just go! Leave this to me!" Chuck said.

"Team Light fall back!" Ben ordered.

They rushed into the street. They couldn't believe what they saw. Larone stood ready for a fight. Rebecca lay unconscious on the sidewalk. But, ridding on Larone's back was what looked like a giant cockroach.

Dr. Halsy looked over some small reports. The red phone rang. Halsy picked the phone up.

"I'll be right there." He said.

Captain Wesker looked over his shoulder. Dr. Halsy entered the control room.

"Raptor on location in six seconds." A tech said.

A picture appeared on the main screen. The "active camo" on the Raptor spy shyer was impossible to see. The picture it delivered was crystal clear.

"What the?" Wesker arched his eyebrow. It appeared over his dark sunglasses.

Halsy began to take notes. First he picked a code name for the creature on Larone's back, "EVE".

"Looks like this is the moment of truth for that plan of yours." Wesker said.

The team formed up around Larone. Ben recognized the monster. It was a Force Creature... Ben with drew his Lightsaber.

"Team form up and attack!" Ben yelled.

Larone charged at John. He picked him up an threw him against a car. John returned to his position after cracking his back.

Guillermo dug into his pocket a blue ball. With a beep it came to life.

"Is that a plasma grenade?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. The explosive isn't that hard to wire. But the adhesive properties..." He said.

"Throw the damn thing!?" Desi yelled.

"Oh right, Grenade Throw!" Guillermo threw the grenade. It stuck to Larone's face. It exploded with a blue blast.

"Ugh!" Larone yelled.

"He's still standing!" Guillermo yelled.

Desi rushed forward. She slashed him with her blade. Then returned to her position.

John leveled his sniper rifle. A red dot landed on his forehead. A bullet quickly followed. "Head Shot!" John said.

"Hey Larone! You know what I have that you don't? A dickfour!" Ben said.

"What is a dickfour?" Larone said.

"HA! You don't even know what a dick is for?" Ben laughed.

"Grrr..." Larone gritted his teeth.

Larone held his hand up. A fireball ejected out of his palm. Ben yelled as hit struck him in the chest.

Ben reached out with the force, he pushed Larone threw a brick wall. AJ ran up to Larone and let loose a CQC attack. Larone went head first into the concrete.

Larone took two steps forward. Then hit the ground... The EVE jumped into the sky and started to fly. It made a harsh yell like sound. Larone got back up. His wounds had healed...

"Fuck me man!" Guillermo yelled.

"Ok focus on the cockroach!" Ben yelled.

Mid clutched his head. He suddenly had a splitting headache.

_... Rebecca... The monster... Drains life force..._

"Ben I think that's not a good idea..." Mid yelled.

"What else is there to do?" Ben said.

"Ok... I'll attack the monster..." Mid yelled.

Mid closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. Then reopened them.

"I think it's time we broke the ICE!" Mid yelled.

Sharp large balls of ice began to ran down on the cockroach.

Guillermo ran up to the cockroach.

"Quit eating shit!" He yelled. Then punched it.

Ben ran forward and jammed the Lightsaber into the cockroach's face. It reeled in pain.

The cockroach flew over to Rebecca. It bit her in the neck.

"It's draining her life force!" Mid yelled.

"What do we do? If we attack Larone that monster heals it! If we attack the monster it drains life from Rebecca!" AJ yelled.

Larone threw another fireball Ben's way. Ben rolled out of the way.

Desi charged forward. "You rely too much on your magics." Her blade began to glow. She stabbed him. She walked away from him.

"My magic! I can't use it anymore!" Larone yelled. "You said you'd make me powerful!" Larone yelled.

"It's over!" Ben yelled.

"I didn't know you could do that..." AJ said to Desi.

"NO!" Larone yelled.

Larone drew a blade.

"Where did he get that from!?" John yelled.

"Same place you got that sniper rifle?" Ben said.

Larone charged at Ben. Ben side stepped his attack. He swung his Lightsaber, inches from Larone's face. He ran away...

"The cockroach doesn't attack!" AJ said.

John aimed at the Cockroach. As he pulled the trigger he jerked the rifle. Two bullets flew out of the muzzle.

"Ah! I you see that sweep snipe and a critical hit!" John cheered.

The Cockroach fell to the ground. Larone stumbled forward. Then fell to his knees.

"No way! It's over we won!" Mid said.

The Cockroach jumped onto Larone. Forcing him to the floor. The Cockroach forced Larone's mouth open. His lips began to rip... It then burrowed inside of him. Larone had a spasm as a tail slid down his thought. Larone screamed, but it turned into a blood thirsty howl... Larone was no longer human... He had turned into a monster...

The EVE stood like a on it's hind legs. Yet switched to all fours as it readied to attack. It charged AJ. The force the blow knocked him on his back. EVE sank its teeth into his neck. AJ kicked EVE off of him.

"Bitch!" He yelled.

Ben readied to attack. He thrust the Lightsaber into EVE's left eye. Then slashed the blade across it's face.

"You look a little cold... Let's heat things up a bit!" Mid said he cast his Fire spell. EVE instantly caught fire.

Desi's blade glowed yellow... She ran to attacking range. She spun around, he blade slicing EVE multiple times.

Mid clutched his head.

_your party must... unlock your true potential... Use... Overdrive..._

"Mid you alright?" Ben asked.

"I heard a voice..." Mid said.

"Right... What did it say?" Ben said.

"Use the Overdrive..." Mid said.

"I see..." Ben said, dryly like he had a lot on his mind.

AJ attacked. She ran full speed, then slid. He knocked EVE's feet out from below it. As EVE pushed itself up AJ drove his knee into its face.

"Grunt PUNT!" He yelled.

EVE smashed into the ground some ten feet away.

John leveled his sniper rifle. _Hmmm, heart... head... heart... head..._

He settled for a shot through the heart. He aimed then fired. EVE howled. It clutched its chest. John blew the smoke away from the sniper rifle's barrel. EVE fell on its back. It dragged itself over to Rebecca.

"It's going to feed again!" Ben yelled.

EVE stood Rebecca on her feet. EVE's tounge licking the side of her face. Then forcing itself between her lips, down her thought. Rebecca had a quick spasm as more of her life force was drained away. EVE pushed her away. She knocked against a brick wall. Her eyes flickered open as she slide down. But then shut again as she hit the ground.

EVE picked up Larone's blade. He threw it. The point aimed at Mid.

"Whoa... sheet!" Mid knelt down as the blade flew over his head.

AJ ran forth he made an upper cut, landing at EVE's jaw.

Eve merely looked at Desi... Ben felt a whisper a ripple through the Force... That was all the warning the Team got...

Desi unsheathed her blade. She charged... John's eyes widened, as Desi's sword slide through his chest. With a quick spay of blood it poked out the other side.

"Sister... why?..." John extended his hand gently he touched the side of her face.

Her eyes cool and emotionless. Like she was under a spell. John's rifle clattered to the floor. Desi withdrew her sword and wiped it clean of her brother's blood.

"She's fallen to a mind trick!" Ben yelled.

John fell to the ground. Blood quickly pooled around him.

"JOHN!!!!" AJ yelled. He quickly found himself soaking wet. He turned to see Mid just finishing his Water spell. He had the same emotionless face as Desi. Mid readied for the his next spell. A soft crack of thunder could he heard over the sound of battle. With out warning a bolt of lighting stroke a soaking wet AJ. AJ fell flat on his stomach, smoke emanating from his body.

"NO!" Ben yelled. He felt a soft prick on his foot. He looked down... A spike grenade had pierced his foot. He held back a scream... When he let it out he didn't have much of a face left... The grenade exploded large spikes tore his body and face to shreds. He fell face up...

Guillermo, Mid, and Desi ran at each other. Weapons, and spells at the ready. Seconds later there were no survivors... AJ still alive, pulled himself to EVE's feet. He squeezed it's ankle...

"Team... Light..." He said softly... "Will not be beaten..." he coughed... "Not by you... Not by anyone..." His grip lightened. His vision faded black.

Rebecca's eyes jolted open. She stood up. She saw what was left of her team. She fought back tears... he fight did not last too long. She ran over to Ben... She rested Ben's head in her lap. Brushing the blood soaked hair out of what was left of his eyes.

"Rebecca... I... love... yo-uuugghh..." He passed away.

"Ben..." Rebecca cried. "NNNOOOO!!!!"

EVE laughed... With Team Light gone it stood unchecked...

_**GAME OVER**_

Continue?

- Yes

No


	11. Overdrive

RE I Love You: Remake

Chapter 11: Overdrive

_**GAME OVER**_

Continue?

- Yes

No

"What? What is this?" Wesker said.

"Sir, its an anomaly..." A technician said.

"It's on all the screens..." Wesker said.

Halsey had a rush of adrenaline when Ben drew a Lightsaber. "S...Someone hit 'yes'." Halsey said.

"Sir, the Beta Waves are off are picking up..." Another Technician said.

Halsey and Wesker walked over to the check the readings.

"Halsey what's going on?" Wesker said.

"Something big is about happen..." Halsey said.

"Has anyone found a way to continue yet?" Wesker asked.

"Captain, we're searching for it..." Someone said.

"_My daughter... Where are you taking her?" _

Halsey felt a trickle of blood run down his nostril.

"_Where are you taking HER!"_

"Halsey! Your bleeding!" Wesker said.

"Huh?" Halsey said.

"Your nose!" Wesker said.

"Oh..." Halsey took care of the blood.

"_I'm sorry..." _

Rebecca's eyes rolled back.

_Overdrive: Mass Heal_

"Team GET UP NOW!" Rebecca screamed.

John took a deep breath. His wound slowly closed back up... The sound of needles hitting the floor, as Ben's flesh pressed them out. Desi, Mid and Guillermo got up. AJ walked over to the team. EVE had a look of disbelief...

"Told you so!" AJ yelled.

"Team Light form up!" Ben said.

Ben cracked his neck... He took a deep breath... EVE could feel the Force moving around it. It felt like EVE was in a ball... a ball slowly getting smaller and smaller. Ben balled his fist. EVE's bones popped and snapped like twigs... EVE yelped in pain...

_Overdrive: Force Crush_

"What the hell is an 'Overdrive?'" A doctor asked.

"I don't know... A special ability they can preform?" Halsey guessed.

"Well, the text must be some sort of malfunction in the Raptor's optical senors... Due to the Beta Waves?" A technician said.

"I grow wherry of this!" Desi said. She drew her blade. She ran with it at her side. EVE screamed in pain... The team did not even see the attack...

_Overdrive: Samurai Edge_

AJ stepped forward. He brought his fists up. He yelled and ran froward. EVE tried to counter attack with a punch. AJ grabbed its fist and snapped it. EVE attempted another blind swing. AJ grabbed the fist and snapped the arm at the elbow. He took the offensive and preformed an upper cut. Destroying EVE's jaws. Adding to the list of many broken bones... AJ preformed many consecutive strikes on EVE's chest. Ending with a powerful kick.

_Overdrive: Berserk Furry_

John put his eye to the scope of his rifle. He thumbed a lever on the side of the rifle... He held the trigger down. Nothing happened for a split second then thousands of bullets flew out of the muzzle. High powered rounds tore through EVE's flesh. The ground around EVE was demolished as hundreds of rounds smashed into it. EVE toppled to one knee. With the other broken by Ben's Force Crush it had become to agonizing to stand. The bullets did not help much...

_Overdrive: Full Auto_

Mid cracked his nose.

"Get ready... HERE I GO!" Mid yelled.

Mid closed his eyes. A glyph appeared on the ground. A small ring of light appeared around him. The area seemed to darken. All at once a ring of inferno, large ice meteors, a monsoon of rain water, and a clashes of lighting stuck EVE.

_Overdrive: Multi-Spell_

EVE lay on the ground now.

"Mercy..." It pleaded.

"You who are with out mercy, will now beg for it!?" Ben said.

"Please!" It whimpered.

"A monster the likes of yourself should not be allowed to live..." Ben said.

"YOU ARE A JEDI! PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!" It cried.

"Yeah... I was... once... Guillermo... End this..." Ben said.

"Yes sir!" He said.

Guillermo set down his laptop. His figures striking keys left and right.

_Satellite in position/_

_Target:_

Guillermo answered the prompt.

_Target:Dumb ass mother fucking monster_

_/error: please keep all insults G rated_

_Beginning firing sequence..._

A military satellite that orbited Earth hovered over the battlefield. Over looking it from space. Energy began to build up. It finally released in a blue beam. The energy tore through the clouds. It smashed into EVE. EVE screamed... The screaming stopped as EVE disappeared... When the attack was over all that was left was a blob...

_Overdrive: Air Strike_

Ben walked up to the blob that was once EVE. He bravely dug his hands into the blob. He pulled out Larone. He pushed his aside. Team Light surrounded Larone.

"Please not the face!" He begged.

They moved in closer. And closer... Larone lost it... He wet his pants...

"He doesn't look wounded..." Rebecca said. Then they dispersed.

The blob dissolved into nothing.

"Were is my team!?" Larone screamed. They were nowhere to be found.

"They're not dead! Right!?" Larone cried. Tears ran down his face...

"Larone stop crying and follow me!" Desi yelled.

They entered the bar. Team South side stood up as Larone entered.

"CAPTAIN!?" They yelled with glee.

They embraced each other...

"Thank god your save!" Larone said. His arms around two of his subordinates.

"You too captain!" They replied.

"Come on... Team Light lets leave them..." Ben said.

"Nice work Chuck..." AJ said. Chuck did not even break a sweat trough the fight.

The team was about to pile into Ben's car.

"Team Light wait!" Larone yelled.

The large Team South Side accompanied them.

"Team be wary... Larone, you may have won the paint-ball duel, but we won the rematch... If you want a rematch to the rematch..." _What the hell am I talking about? _"You know what TEAM LIGHT FORM UP!" Ben yelled.

"Wait! We don't want to fight!" Larone said.

"We wanted to say sorry..." South Side said.

"I want to thank you for saving my team..." Larone said.

"We want to thank you for saving our Captain!" South Side said.

"So, your attacks are going to stop?" Ben asked.

"Yes... If we ever have a paint ball match, or Halo duel it'll be a friendly match..." Larone said. "But, you can expect no mercy in MLG..."

Ben chuckled. "Wouldn't have it any other way..." Larone and Ben shook hands.

Mid typed up an After Action Report...

_The battle was over with minimal casualties... Larone was under the control of a "Force Creature." (As Ben called it.) We all learned a few new skills. Things we didn't think possible... However I want to make a note, numerous times threw out the fight I heard an odd voice. It was a female voice, and provided a lot of Intel on the battlefield. If I hear this voice again I'll say so. I recommend we listen to what she has to say..._

Ben kicked back and played Resident Evil Code: Veronica X. The soft mumble of thunder could be heard.

"Going to be one of those days..." a technician said. He picked up a red phone...

Halsey sat slumped in his desk chair. Too tired to pull out a cot and sleeping bag. He twitched in his sleep...

"So your name is Alma..." Halsey said softly.

_Dr. Smith readied for their next test on Alma. At the time Alma already had one son... A man named Paxton Fettle. The other doctors were testing his psychic abilities as a way to lead soldiers. But Section Seven needed more subjects._

"_Make her push!" _

Halsey jumped. His eyes open for a second then closed again.

"_AAHH!!" Alma screamed. _

_Doctor Smith walked handed the baby girl to a orderly to be cleaned._

"_Where are you taking her!? My daughter were are you taking her!" _

_Those green innocent eyes.. Halsey remembered them as he put the baby girl into the teleporter... _

"_I'm so sorry... I brought you into this world, like this." Dr. Halsey looked down at the baby. The baby's green eyes were so innocent and pure. She looked up at the Halsey with an amazed look. "I hope in time you will forgive me..." Halsey was on the verge of tears. _

"_Sir, we have an anomaly!" another orderly said... Halsey was back in the operating room..._

"_An anomaly?" Halsey said._

"_What is it!?" Dr. Smith asked._

The phone rang. Halsey picked it up...

"Hello?" He was unaware he had said hello. He preferred to stick to a more professional greeting. "I'm on my way..." As he hung up a word rang out in his mind...

"_Twins..."_


	12. Lighting Never Strikes Twice

RE I Love You: Remake

Chapter 12: Lighting Never Strikes Twice

The lights began to flicker, as the storm outside worsened. The team had not settled into bed, yet. Course after the battle with Larone and EVE how could they? Ben tried to repress the feeling of death... The the seconds of pain as the shrapnel tore trough his face and body. He continued pressing buttons on the Game Cube controller.

"Yo Ben, were going to break down the equipment in the Arena." John said.

"Weather says says we're going to be in for a long storm..." Guillermo said.

"Ok... Let me save my game and I'll be right there..." Ben said.

Ben stood to go aid his team when he heard a loud bang. He spun around in time to get hit in the chest. The force of which knocked him to the ground. The team rushed into the room to see what the problem was.

"What the fuck!?" the newcomer said.

"What the hell!?" AJ said.

"It happened again..." Mid said.

"Where are my pants!?" The newcomer asked.

"Don't worry... Your in no danger..." Ben said. "Mid, fit him with some cloths.."

"Why me!?" Mid said.

"Because I do not feel like staring at another dudes man junk..." Ben said.

"Hey! My man junk not to your liking!?" The newcomer yelled.

"No... Your man junk is fine..." Ben's team glared at him. "No-homo..."

Desi slapped her forehead. _This guy is going to fit right in... I'm surrounded by idiots..._

Mid took the newcomer to get a set of temporary cloths.

"Your floor is really cold, can I get a pair of slippers." The newcomer said, a wide smile on his face.

_Great a comedian... _Mid shook his head.

Rebecca walked into the room.

"The TV exploded!?" She said.

"Yeah where were you!?" John said.

"I was... ummm... in the other room..." Rebecca said.

"Right..." John said.

"So who is the new guy?" Desi asked Ben.

"You assume I know!? Well, your right I know exactly who he is... But, it'll be better if he explains it himself." Ben said.

The Newcomer and Mid walked into the main room.

"And you are?" Desi said immediately.

"Very confused... Who are you guys?" He said.

"Mother Fucker!" Desi yelled, clearly not liking the newcomers tone.

"Well Ms. Fucker..." The newcomer said, sarcastically.

Ben was laughing and gasping for breath...

"I'll stab you!" Desi said.

"Ok, that's enough... Just tell us who you are. Personally I already know. But, well its better you talk about you. Because I'm just too lazy to do it myself." Ben said.

"What!? How can you know who I am!?" The newcomer said.

"You are Steve Burnside. A character in Resident Evil Code Veronica. Your parents were killed by Umbrella corporation. You met the very hot tom-boyish Claire Redfeild. Shot at the very insane sister loving-cross dressing freak Alfred Ashford. At the end of the game you got infected by Alexia Ashford. And then, turned into an axe wielding Hulk. Then got impaled by an tentical and died..." Ben said.

"Fuck... Well... you know who I am who are you?" Steve said.

"Desi the Sword Master. Guillermo my Technician. AJ the Spartan. John my sniper. Mid the Black Mage. My name is Ben. I'm an ex-Jedi Knight..." Ben said. "And this is Rebecca. She comes from the same video game as you."

"So we have something in common... Rebecca, I'll remember that..." Steve said. Then walked away.

"Where are you going!?" John yelled.

"Look around! It's clear I'm going to be here a while. I'll be back..." Steve said and walked out the door.

"Let me just shoot him in the back..." John looked at Ben's disapproving expression. "What!?"

"No we're not going to kill him... I've got a better plan..." Ben said.

"He's not going to be part of the team right!?" Mid said.

"Play tough all you want... You'll be a teddy bear in three days..." Ben said.

"WHAT!?" Mid yelled.

"Ben, he's reckless, hot headed, and arrogant!" John said.

"Were we so different? Give it time..." Ben said.

Steve roamed the halls of the Ashen Apartment complex. He came to an open door. Jeri painted the floor with an ugly green paint. He glanced up.

"What are you doing?" He asked the paint soaked artist.

Jeri threw a bucket of blue paint on the wall.

"Painting!" He said.

"Wow... Nice job." Steve said.

"Who are you?" Jeri asked.

"I'm-" Steve began.

"A new face! You, Team Light?" Jeri asked.

"The dudes with the video games. Yeah I guess so..." Steve said.

"Another video game character?" Jeri said.

"Yeah... how did you know about that?" Steve asked.

"Rebecca... You have similar features... Can I paint you some time?" Jeri said.

"Ok..." _This guy is insane..._

Steve's attention was diverted down the hall. A strong looking man forced a young blonde against the wall.

"I'll... I'll contact the authorities!" A nerdy looking man said.

Steve pulled the guy off the woman. Who ran away screaming... Steve readied for a battle. The man charged at him. He plowed into Steve's chest and smashed him into a wall.

"Team Light! Attack!" Ben ordered. The team rushed past him. "Rebecca make sure he's ok..."

Rebecca began to examine Steve. She pulled out a med kit. Rebecca clicked on a small flashlight to check Steve's pupils. She reeled backwards, Steve's eyes were like that of a cat. For a brief moment she was reminded of Wesker... Steve grabbed Rebecca by the face and threw her out of his way. He began to change... Scales portered out of his skin. His teeth became more like large fangs. His eyes glowed blood red. He howled, a blood thirsty scream of hunger and frustration.

"Charlie Foxtrot! Team Light, pull out!" Ben ordered.

Team Light stood aside as the monster Steve rushed by. Lucy's 'boyfriend' made a foul sound as his pants turned brown. He screamed in a high pitch. Then ran away... Team Light standing behind Ben, got ready for a fight. _If he wanted us dead, we'd all be dead by now..._ Ben shook his head.

"Lower you guard... Don't act hostile..." Ben said.

"Listen to him... He's the B.O.W expert..." John said. Where John picked up the term B.O.W was unknown to Ben... But it did not really matter at this point.

"What do we do?" AJ said.

"I got a plan..." Ben stepped forward and took a deep breath. "Bah weep graaagnah wheep ni ni bong!"

The monster looked confused. Sara stepped forward. "Thank you for helping us..." She said.

"You...are.. welcome!" the Monster said. The monster turned to Ben. "I will not be the monster Umbrella created me to be..."

"So, Steve can you change back?" Ben said.

Steve returned to his normal form.

"So The T-Veronica Virus has fussed with your blood..." Ben said. "Wish you were around for that fight with the EVE."

"For god's sake can we have five minutes of peace?" AJ said. "If it's not people that turn into monsters... its monsters... I need a vacation..."

"This is vacation..." John said.

"Let's get to work cleaning up the TV." Ben said.

"Get the new guy to do it!" Desi.

Steve grumbled as he cleaned the bits of TV from the floor.


	13. Names, Names, Names

RE I Love You: Remake

Chapter 13: Names, Names, Names

A single Black Hawk touched down in the Ashen Apartment parking lot. AJ checked the mail box. _Bills, Bills, Flame bait, wooo fan letter... flame bait, WOOO Fan letter for AJ. Bills, bills, collage acceptance letters, letter for Ben, bank account info, challenge, Beta acceptance letter... _AJ peeked up. Six AMS agents charged into the lobby. _Awww shit... _AJ ran to the stairs.

"Lock it down!" An agent yelled.

AJ pressed the elevator button. He tapped the the ' keep door open' button a few times. Then the 'emergency stop' button. Then charged up the stairs. The agents saw AJ run up the stairs.

"Take the elevator cut him off..." An agent said.

The agents slid into the elevator just as the doors closed. They tapped the fourth floor button. The elevator did not move.

"What's going on?" One of the agents said.

"Elevator is in lock down..." another replied.

"Open the doors..." the first agent said.

"Their jammed..." a third agent said.

"Running a bypass..." another agent said. The doors finally opened.

AJ turned the knob to the apartment. Two strong arms threw him into the door. _Guess my elevator trap didn't slow them down enough..._ AJ flew into the living room. He lay face up.

"The government is back..." He said.

"Hello officers! Can I get you something to drink? Eat? Maybe a warrant?" Steve said.

"Steve! Their officers of... the... law I think... Regardless Team Light has nothing to hide." Ben said.

"Kid you know what this is?" one of the agents flashed a badge. "This is a do-what-ever-I-want-and-get -away-with-it badge!"

"I gotta get me one of those..." Ben said.

Steve yanked the badge from the agent's hand.

"Mary Sue Derk... Nice name... Isn't Mary a girls name?" Steve laughed.

"It's a boy's name too..." he said.

"Right..." Steve said. "Wow, your name is... 'G'..." Steve looked at the name tag on the leader. "Was your mom 'B'? Did you have a sister named 'H'?"

"And you are?" Dr. Halsey asked Steve.

"Daisy Duke... Like MARY SUE here I got a lot of shit for it as a kid. Don't add to it." Steve laughed.

"It's ok... Just tell him who you are... We went through this with Rebecca." Ben said.

Thus, Steve did as Ben ordered.

Once outside. The AMS agents loaded up into their helicopter

"Great, this babysitting missions get better and better..." Armstrong said.

"Yeah... When are we going to see some 'hypers', sarge?" Wilson asked.

"We can only hope, never..." Sarge said.

"Beats the hell out of the Douches of Hazard..." Mary said.

The next day a package sat at the door to the apartment...


	14. AJ

RE I Love You: Remake

Chapter 14: AJ

AJ – Desi

Desi sat on the sofa shining her sword. AJ wrote more tactics.

"What's up?" AJ said.

"Not much." Desi said.

"How do you do those special abilities. Like destroying the EVE's magic abilities?" AJ asked.

"I was raised by monks in a Xiaolin temple..." Desi said.

"Wait really?" AJ said.

"Oh yeah... That's how I learned how to use the blade..." Desi said.

"Why do they call you Tex?" AJ asked.

"I'm from Texas..." Desi said not looking up from her sword.

"Wait a Xiaolin temple located in Texas?" AJ said confused.

"Yep..." Desi said.

_At this point nothing should be surprising about Desi..._

"Yep, I was born on a battlefield." Desi said.

"Really?" AJ said.

"Yep... On the battlefield..." Desi said.

"So... You wanna spar?" AJ asked.

"Alright!" Desi said.

She attacked...

"Wait! Let me get my blade!" AJ screamed.

AJ grabbed the sword. Stopping her attack...

"You I'll beat you in hand-to-hand..." AJ said.

"Yeah... just go get your sword..." Desi said.

AJ – Steve

"Ok, Steve we're going test your speed and accuracy." AJ said.

"Alright, bet I win..." Steve said.

"Ok drinks later... The first one to get a punch off and stay away for a minute wins..." AJ said.

"Ok..." Steve said. Then punched AJ in the chest, before he could get his defense up.

"You little dink!" AJ said. Then smacked Steve upside the head.

"OW!" Steve punched AJ in the shoulder.

"Steve wait! Look outside..." AJ said.

Steve turned his head to look out the window... His head hit AJ's fist.

"Awareness, Steve... know your surroundings..." AJ ran out the the door into the hallway.

AJ ran to the stairs. He jumped off the wall to get around a grouping of people. Steve plowed into them knocking them all down like dominoes. AJ ran up the stairs. Steve right behind them. AJ blew through the door to the roof. They sprinted across the roof. AJ ran full speed off to the side of the building then kicked off at the last second. He flew trough the air. Landing an almost impossible jump to the next building over.

"Fuck me! AJ said CQC training... Not do some Matrix-ass Neo shit..." Steve said the kicked of the side of the building. Landing in a bush four stories below... "Owwie..."

"Drinks are on you!" AJ said. Then laughed.

AJ – Ben

"Captain, I made a new strategy..." AJ said.

"Really?" Ben said.

"Yeah, see we just give John a snipper rifle. Rebecca needs the Regenerators... And, Mid and Guillermo should work with the technology..." AJ said.

"Yeah?" Ben said.

"And we..." AJ looked at Ben. Who was playing Halo 3... "hit the enemy with BR shots..." AJ said.

"Ok..." Ben said.

"Then we all make out with Rebecca..."

"Sure, sounds good." Ben said.

"Then we shove pine apples up your ass..." AJ said.

"Alright..." Ben said.

"Ok I'm going to the store then..." AJ said.

Ben continued to kill Grunts and Brutes for a minute or two.

"Wait a minute..." Ben said.

Rebecca – AJ

The apartment was empty. Everyone went out to Chuck's Bar. AJ sat in his room. An electric guitar in his hands. He plucked the strings. "'Cause it's not too late. It's never too late." He sang.

Rebecca sat on the sofa watching the news. Nothing interesting, just the local stuff...

"This shocking armature footage of what looks like an alien... Watch as the tall man pulls a person out of the monster..." The newscaster said.

Rebecca muted the TV.

"The world we knew. Won't come back. The time we've lost. Can't get back. The life we had. Won't be ours again..." AJ sang.

Rebecca got up and walked to AJ's room. She poked her head through the door. AJ sat with his back to the door. He kept playing his guitar. Rebecca walked into the room quietly. She listened as AJ finished the song.

"That was nice!" Rebecca said.

AJ jumped up, almost dropping the guitar.

"Hey Rebecca your still here? Didn't you go to Chuck's with the rest of the team?" AJ sounded surprised.

"I wanted relax, but I heard you play... So I wanted to see what was up." Rebecca said.

"I'm just umm, playing music... And thinking about stuff..." AJ said.

"Cool... You wanna play some more music?" Rebecca said.

"Sure, I'll play some more music." AJ said.

Mid – AJ

Mid and AJ sat at Chuck's Bar. A map of High Ground on the table.

"So, we get Ben in side the tunnel with the shotgun. John grabs the Mongoose, Desi will ride on the back, to give him cover while he gets the sniper rifle, then heads back. You grab the Spartan Laser. When John and Desi get back, John will stick with you on the tower. Desi and I will take cover the bunker." AJ said.

"Yeah, that's pretty solid... But, John and Desi are going to take a lot of flak on the trip back and forth... And, we'd need to cover the gate... The Spartan Laser should be used more for anti-Ghost engagements. The enemies aren't going to stand still as we run around the map..." Mid said.

"Yeah, good points..." AJ said.

"Don't forget Colder's old quote... 'Plan A is only good until the first shot is fired'..." Mid said.

"Yeah, Colder the guy who never got my name right..." AJ said.

John – AJ

AJ and John sat on a bench in central park. Talking about the girls that walked by.

"Yeah, ten for the body, one for the face." John said.

"Yeah, Ohhh, she's a cutie!" AJ said. "Ten all around!"

"Yeah, she's got a nice butt... however, she is obviously very nerdy... Her skin is really pale. Very clearly a book worm." John's voice incredibly loud.

The girl they were talking about slowly turned around. Her features seemed familiar some how.

"She probably smell like fish." John said.

"John! That's Rebecca!" AJ whispered.

"Only a really desperate guy would go after that..." John said.

"John... shut up!" AJ said.

Rebecca's expression changed from a happy smiling face slowly turn into a tearful offended glare.

"John! Awww crap..." AJ yelled.

"DESI!" Rebecca cried.

"Every man for himself!" AJ grabbed John and threw him at Desi.

As AJ ran away he heard a very loud explosion. He turned around to see a mushroom cloud follow him.

"AJ!!!" A deep almost demonic voice yelled.

"AAAAHHH!!!" AJ cried and ran home.

He burst threw the door. Surprising Ben, his laptop clattered to the floor. AJ did not stop to glance at the numerous hetai pictures (none of Rebecca of course...) on his screen. He burst into his room and slid under his bed.

"AAAHHH! NO THE DEMON HAS FOUND ME!" Ben heard a deep voice cry.

Ben slowly opened the the door to AJ's room.

"AJ?" Ben whispered.

The Boogie Man hung on the ceiling like a cat trying to escape water.

"Please kill the Demon!" The Boogie Man pleaded.

Ben let out a high pitched scream. Then ran out side...

"Please don't let her find me here!" AJ whispered over and over and over...

He did not leave that place for three days.

Guillermo – AJ

"What's up?" AJ asked Guillermo as he worked on the arena.

"Not much..." Guillermo replied.

"That's cool..." AJ said and walked away.


End file.
